crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes is a first generation pureblood vampire. She is the leader of the group of vampires that refused to go to Crepuscule and stayed at the human world, though she is now inside of Lark's body. Appearance Tepes has red, short hair, except for a few long clumps, which she ties in a ponytail. During some occasions, red tribal tattoos form all over her cheeks and neck on both sides. She seems to be around the same height as Lark, give an inch or two (which would put her around 5'8"/5'9"). Despite being a woman, she dresses in men's clothes, but doesn't seem to care if someone points it out besides an incident with Florian who began to tease her. Personality Tepes is a proud person and has a very strong will. She hates the human species - with the exception of one special human, who she loves, and his mother whom she owes - and believes that humans are far inferior from vampires and she didn't even hesitate to propose the annihilation of all of them. As opposed to Carmilla, she doesn't believe in gentle methods when dealing with children she believes are weak and uses her own methods to straighten them out and make them stronger. She doesn't easily forgive people who betray her and hates Carmilla for making a world that's killing the vampires outside of it in order for the vampires who are mutating inside of it to survive. History Until hundreds of years ago, Tepes and Carmilla were the two leaders of the vampires in the human world. When Gilles de Rais was a small kid, Tepes used to torture him every day, supposedly in order to toughen him. Tepes hated humans and she greatly opposed Carmilla's plan of creating a world especially for vampires. Instead, Tepes proposed to solve the differences with humans by wiping them out. Eventually, Carmilla lead her friends and followers to Crepuscule. Tepes tried unsuccessfully to convince Nergal to stay with her. During this conversation, she accepted that she was jealus to see him go. Eventually, a minority of vampires, with Tepes as their leader, stayed behind. As years went by, magic started vanishing inexplicably from the human, something that made Tepes and his group weak. 15 years ago, just a few weeks before Lark's birth, Tepes got in a fight with Nergal. She was wounded badly in the ribs and was washed out at the shore, unconscious, near Florian Alfen. Lark's mother, still pregnant, carried her to her house and, despite her sister's objections, took care of him. Tepes spent some time with her, but eventually left, before she was thoroughly healed. After failing to enter Crepscule, she meets Florian again. Florian begs Tepes to take her with her. Tepes agrees with the intent of having Florian as food for Priscilla, a pregnant vampire. When she returns to her clan, she learns that Priscilla is missing. She leaves to find Priscilla and discovers Priscilla is having birthing pains, which has never happened to a vampire before. Tepes takes Priscilla back to the village and is desperate to have someone help deliver the baby. Florian volunteers and successfully delivers the baby. Later Tepes enters Crepuscule and meets Nergal, who tells her that Crepuscule is taking mana from the outer world, leading to the death of the vampires still living ther. Tepes enraged, declares to murder Carmilla, causing Nergal to get mad and attack her. Tepes later returns to her clan and prevents it from killing Florian. Tepes leaves with Florian and stays with her, healing from her battle with Nergal. Tepes realizes that she is dying and she uses her power to merge with Florian's baby, Lark. But because she merged with Lark, Florian died of a seizure and caused Lark to have red eyes. Plot Overview Part I Some months after Lark has started having dreams with Carmilla, Tepes appears before him in one of them, as a red doppelganger of his, only for a little while, and without saying anything to him. Part II Around two weeks pass and Tepes appears again in Lark's dream, along with Carmilla. Lark is crying over Angela's death. Tepes attacks Carmilla with her ability and proposes to Lark to help him take revenge. Lark, lost in his grief, accepts and Tepes offers him her power. After this, Lark explodes a school wall and ends up starting a fight with Sia. When Sia hits Lark hard, Tepes takes over, while still inside the boy, and attacks Sia, leaving him unconscious. She leads Lark outside of school and waits for Lark to take over again. Tepes starts regularly talking to Lark even when the boy is awake and refuses to listen to Carmilla's objections to her and Lark's actions. A while later Lark returns to the Nergal region, where he meets and starts a fight with Nergal who had come to try and soothe Lark's grief. After his scuffle with him, Tepes pulls him into his dreams. There she agrees that since Lark is more clear-headed now, she will show him how they are connected. She then shows him with a flashback how she met his mother, 15 years ago, and everything that happened that led up to her using her power to live inside of his body. After this is done, she says that if Lark wishes, she would repay Florian by temporarily putting her goals aside, and promises to "give him everything until there is nothing left to give". She then encourages Lark to not be lost any more and to move forward in exchange, joining his parents's voices in telling Lark that they love him. The next day, she can be seen speaking with Lark about the definite possibility of Navarus knowing the information that they need. She doesn't appear again until Lark has gone to the Council and after he's separated from Bathory, Sai, and Setz on the way to see Gilles de Rais who had ordered Chocolat and Millefueille to let them through, telling him that she's leaving it up to him. Lark gets into a fight with Gilles and while Gilles taunts Lark about the real ability that comes with the darkness side of Tepes's power, she ends up possessing Lark to tell Gilles to stop trying to irritate Lark after spending the fight at the front of Lark's mind, watching it silently and grimacing at times. When Gilles becomes unable to use his ability and resorts to using magic, she ends up taking over Lark's body with a glare without explaining why to him, knowing that she doesn't have time to explain herself. Tepes tries to talk sense into Gilles, but only ends up making him angry and is forced to fight in Lark's stead, thinking that she can instead knock some sense into him. She currently seems to be unaware that Carmilla is in contact with Lark once more. Power and Abilities Ability Tepes's ability, "Light and Darkness", is a nature-type ability and is regarded as the most powerful among vampires. Light and Darkness can't be separated from each other. This is the reason why Tepes's body and ability have the two sides of it. To create Light, Tepes herself has to become Darkness, as well as the opposite. When Tepes uses Light, it takes the shape of crimson lightning bolts and has great destructive power.Though it has not been used by Tepes yet, seeing as Lark gets all his abilities from Tepes, it is likely that Tepes can stand on Light particles as well alongside being able to heal herself and materialize clothing, as this ability belongs to her.(when Tepes was taking Florian to her village and they were above the trees it was most likely she was using the light particles to move as she was not using her wings to fly and they were in midair.) It is shown in two occasions that she can take control of Lark's body, doing this when he is knocked unconscious (and in danger), or more recently at her own will to ward off danger; how she can do this is still unclear, though she does it only when Lark is, as stated before, in danger. Since the entirety of her existence is inside of Lark, she's able to speak with him privately and see everything that goes on through his eyes. While conversing with Lark, Tepes is shown manifesting herself as a shadow figure and as a translucent fig ure. Relationship Lark Alfen Tepes has been watching over Lark from inside of him since he was a fetus inside of his mother's womb. Before her death, she turned herself into darkness and merged with Lark; because of this, Lark inherited Tepes's red eyes and mana and is able to use her ability. Because Tepes can see everything that happens to Lark, she is the only one who knows everything about Lark. She understands him best and as such, Tepes initially treats Lark like a parent would treat their son, protecting Lark from Sai and Nergal's attacks. When Lark got injured in a fight with Sai, she took possesion of his body to protect him, and when he fought Nergal she scolded him harshly.However, once she has shown Lark her memories she seems to loosen up with him and admits that she loves him alongside his parents. After giving Lark her power, she's been shown to be conversing with Lark more often, keeping him safe and helping him through out. She has even taken to defending him from Gilles de Rais's taunts, not wanting Gilles to agitate Lark and confuse him by telling him about what her darkness ability can really do. She recently glares at Lark in a way that he doesn't know how to interpret and takes over his body, stating she finally has some freedom to do as she pleases to some extent. While she certainly cares for Lark, Gilles is still a child that she raised and she feels she has to set him right and make him understand, which puts her at odds with what Lark wishes to do. . Carmilla Erzebet Tepes was the second leader who lead the vampire alongside Carmilla for hundreds of years. However, Carmilla left to create a new world just for vampires while Tepes and her followers chose to stay behind. Tepes hates Carmilla and told Nergal that she couldn't forgive her for what she was doing to the vampires in the outside world and would tear her to pieces. While inside of Lark's body, she tends to interfere with Carmilla's attempts at "guiding" Lark, and has once killed her in Lark's dream world in order to get her out of the way because she states that Carmilla does not understand Lark like she does. Gilles de Rais Gilles is the charge that she took in when he was still young, lost and alone in the forest. She often put him through hell and trained him, wanting him to toughen up so that he wouldn't get bullied anymore and going so far as to tell Carmilla to keep her children away from him because they were bothering him. It's implied that they had a more casual relationship than they do in current canon, although it's unknown what made Gilles start hating her. In the past, she taught him how to tap into and use his power because his father was strong and she wanted to make him the same. While she was his father's hated rival, she still respected his power all the same. In fact, one of the first things he learned from her was how to make his ice turn into hail. Nergal In the past, it seems like she thought fairly highly of Nergal and respected him. It's implied that she might've had some feelings for him, but they faded because he was always looking at Carmilla and followed her to Crepuscule. They got into at least two fights before Nergal tries to kill her, very nearly succeeding had it not been for the other side of Tepes's ability saving her by becoming one with Lark. Now, she hates Nergal, though she still respects that he's strong, evident in the way she scolds Lark for fighting with him and telling Lark that he's out of Lark's league. Other Information It is interesting to note that Vlad Tepes takes his name from Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia - also known as Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Dracula (after his father, Vlad II Dracul). The real Vlad Tepes, of course, inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula, the original and definitive vampire story. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adult Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Deceased